Displaced
by Medie
Summary: What if Jonas Quinn had been Joslyn Quinn instead?


Title: Displaced  
  
Author: M.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate or the characters. I may lay a wee claim to the character of Joslyn but the character that inspired her, I do not own.  
  
Spoilers: Umm...some for Season 6?  
  
Summary: What if Jonas Quinn had been Joslyn Quinn instead?  
  
Note: This? This is angelgracie's too. J brought up a story that featured a female Jack and then we started discussing and before I knew what was what...this was happening.   
  
This is a sneak peek. This story is very much still a work in progress. I suspect the opening scenes may change drastically before it is done but I'm not sure. Opinions are hugely welcome. :-)  
  
"Displaced"  
  
by M.  
  
---------  
  
"So, how is our guest?"  
  
General Hammond's question brought Janet Frasier's head up from a medical report to find her superior officer standing in the doorway. "Scared." She responded bluntly. "Ms. Quinn's welcome wasn't exactly as friendly as she'd expected. Quite honestly, General, they scared her."  
  
He looked amused. "Feeling a little protective, doctor?"  
  
"Someone has to. She has no one, sir. No one." Rising, Janet tucked her stethoscope into the pocket of her lab coat. "Her exams check out. She's healthier than most base personnel."  
  
"No signs of contagion or contamination?"  
  
"None. Ms. Quinn is the very picture of health, if you discount the severe case of homesickness." Swiping her id through a reader, the doctor opened a door and led him down a corridor. "Base security wanted to confine her but I pulled rank."  
  
"You put her in your office?!" Hammond looked flabbergasted, mind summoning up potential scenarios of just what kinds of trouble could come from that.  
  
"There are guards posted outside and I left her with an atlas. Joslyn is intensely curious about Earth." The doctor shared a somber look with the general. "She expressed an interest to learn more about this planet since, in all likelihood, she'll be spending the rest of her life here."  
  
"Which presents quite a conundrum for us." He agreed with a sigh. "No one seems quite sure what to do with her."  
  
"We'd better think of something fast. It's cruel to leave her in limbo." Janet pointed out as they stopped before her office door.  
  
The airmen guarding the office greeted them promptly and then one leaned over to open the door for them. Inside, Joslyn Quinn, a slim brunette sat in a chair before the desk, a large book on her lap. Startled by the officers arrival, she looked up and quickly closed the book. Putting it inside, she hurried to her feet, clearly unsure of what protocol required her to do.   
  
Watching her, Hammond had the sense that it would be something she'd rectify quickly. The information he'd seen on the Kelownan woman, not to mention his own impressions of her, suggested she was not one to be caught in the same situation twice uninformed. "Relax, Ms. Quinn," he assured, gesturing to the chair, "and please, sit down. No need to worry about ceremony here."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she responded quietly, waiting on a nod from Janet before sitting again. The general might be the SGC's commanding officer but it was still Dr. Frasier's office and the doctor got the final say.  
  
"Well, our scientists are fairly besides themselves with glee over the Naquadria you brought." Hammond informed her with a kind smile. "They send their thanks."  
  
"None is needed, General," Joslyn said somberly. "The Naquadria was the very least I could give....all things being what they are."  
  
"Indeed. And things being what they are...we are now left with the conundrum of what to do with you."  
  
"If I may, Sir," She smiled tentatively, "I would very much like to say and help. Wherever I can." Her smile faded. "It...it isn't right for me to take advantage of your generosity without contributing something in return."  
  
"By delivering the Naquadria, you have already contributed more than enough, Ms. Quinn," Hammond assured, watching her eyes grow frustrated.  
  
She shook her head emphatically. "No, Sir, not nearly enough." She met his gaze. "It will never be enough."  
  
******  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
"So?"  
  
Jack looked up to find Janet Frasier standing in his office doorway. "So?"  
  
"Has a decision been made on what will happen with Joslyn yet?" The doctor elaborated, irritated at him for being deliberately obtuse.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of. But then, I haven't bothered to ask." He shrugged casually. "He'll let us know if - or when - the decision is made."  
  
Janet bit her lip, restraining her comment then turned to go. She stopped, deciding to take a chance and say it, "Eventually you are going to have to let go of it, you know."  
  
Equally irritated, Jack leaned back in his chair, regarding her with a shuttered gaze. "Let go of what, exactly?" He asked slowly.  
  
"What happened to Daniel was not Joslyn's fault. You can't blame her for it. No matter how convinced you, or she, may be of her guilt. It was not her fault that she froze. Given her background, it's not an unheard of reaction at all. She's a civilian, Colonel. With no experience in dealing with a situation like the one that developed on Kelowna. In truth, six years ago, faced with the same situation, Daniel probably would have reacted in just the same way as she did. It's because of what he learned, and experienced, here that Daniel reacted the way he did. He *learned* to react that way. Just as, if she's allowed to, Joslyn will. They both have the same courage, I think she proved that when she brought the Naquadria to us. The difference is in the experience and the training. If you give her a chance, sir, I think you'll see that."  
  
Janet looked sympathetic as she took a step closer. "No one is saying you don't have the right to be angry, you do. We all do. But you don't need to blame Joslyn. Believe me, sir, she's doing more than enough of that for the both of you."  
  
With a nod, she left the Colonel alone to his thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Arriving at the elevator, Janet hit the call button and waited for the car to arrive. When it did, and the doors slid open, she was greeted by Teal'c's voice.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Frasier."  
  
She looked up into the Jaffa's face with a warm smile. "Good morning, Teal'c." He moved back to let her step in beside him and she reached out to hit a floor button as she passed the panel. "You know...I was just on my way to see you..."  
  
*****  
  
"Joslyn Quinn."  
  
The voice, speaking directly behind her, made the Kelownan woman jump and scramble to avoid spilling coffee on her BDUs. It was in that second she identified the voice as being Teal'c and she turned to face him.   
  
The Jaffa appeared his usual self but, if asked, she would have sworn she saw a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes.  
  
"Did I startle you?" He asked, the very picture of innocence.  
  
"Yes." She admitted with a rueful grin. "But that's my fault." She gestured to the books. "I kind of got caught up. Dr. Jackson has a lot of fascinating data...there's so much to learn..." Realizing mentioning Daniel might not have been the wisest choice, Joslyn ducked her gaze and stammered out. "So...um...yes, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Actually, it is I that wish to help you." Assuming what she thought to be his idea of a relaxed posture, Teal'c met her gaze with an actual smile. "Many years ago, I was forced to leave my home and live amongst the Tau'ri, much as you have now. It occurred to Dr. Frasier and myself that I may be of use in helping you acclimate to life here."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled gratefully. "It is...very overwhelming. The General said I can stay but he implied that no one really knows what to do with me yet. Where I'll end up."  
  
"When I first arrived, there was a similar debate. There were scientists who, according to Colonel O'Neill, wished to dissect me." Teal'c's deadpan delivery didn't do anything to lessen the Kelownan's shock and she gaped at him.  
  
"They wanted to *dissect* you?!"  
  
"They were interested in the symbiote I carry. The Tau'ri had limited exposure to the Goa'uld at that time and wished to learn more." He explained calmly.  
  
"Couldn't they have just *asked*?"  
  
"They believed they could not trust my answers. Only SG1 had been convinced of my trustworthiness. To their comrades, I was a potential spy. Some believed I had been sent by Apophis to gather as much information on the Tau'ri as I could and return to him with it." Teal'c watched her knowingly. "But they eventually learned that this was not the case and even came to trust me. See me as an equal participant in their fight."  
  
"But you didn't get their best friend killed." Joslyn sighed in defeat.  
  
"No, I allowed Daniel Jackson's wife to become host to the mate of Apophis and the brother of his wife to become host to the son of Apophis." Matter-of-factly delivering the information, he didn't quite hide the self-recrimination and she reached out to lay a supportive hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." She told him gently. "You didn't have a choice."  
  
"At the time, I did not." He agreed. "I did not know how things would change...just as you did not know what would happen when you took Daniel Jackson to view the test. When the accident occurred, you had nothing to draw on to aid your response. You do not have military training, or experience, to guide you. Dr. Jackson had spent many years in service to the people of the Tau'ri, battling the Goa'uld. The situation was not unfamiliar to him."  
  
"Doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
"No, it does not." Teal'c nodded. "However, were Daniel Jackson standing here before us now, he would assure you that he chose to take the actions that he did. It was *his* choice and we must honor his sacrifice. To do anything less would bring shame to his act."  
  
"Perhaps..." She allowed slowly. "But I can't help but think...the wrong person made the sacrifice." Her pretty face saddened. "A sentiment I'm sure most people here would agree with."  
  
TBC 


End file.
